


The Best Time of the Year

by twoidiotsonelove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This is pure fluff, briefly mentioned, let's be real here, side narry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoidiotsonelove/pseuds/twoidiotsonelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a prompt given to me on tumblr by cwaniak who said: "So maybe Lilo? A little sweet one where Liam loves Louis, but he didn't know about Liam loving him? And he loves liam too! Christmas fluff :) And of course happy end!" So here it is. ) Hope you enjoy Xx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Time of the Year

It was Liam’s favorite time of year, not only because it was Christmas, though before Louis that was certainly the case, but also because it was his best friend’s birthday. You see it wasn’t until Liam met Louis that the joys of Christmas began to shine.

  
Before Louis, Liam didn’t have many friends, not any to be exact. Liam was, and still is, a very shy young man, so when it came to meeting new people Liam wasn’t very good at making first impressions. He always use to eat alone during lunch and found friendship with his teachers instead of his peers. Liam didn’t mind this much, he was use to it. But he is in university now and things had to change. He was a good kid, a heart filled with love, a mind filled with intelligence, and a voice filled with passion, but no one really knew that…well not until now.

  
You see when Liam met Louis his whole world flipped upside down, and though it left Liam out of breath, it felt that Louis set his world right side up. It all began his first year in uni when he found out he was rooming with a sophomore. Liam was terrified because he didn’t really know what to expect. “What should I say?” “How will he be?” “Is he mean?” “Is he weird?” “Oh god, I hope he isn’t loud, I need to focus this year.” These were the thoughts going through Liam’s mind when he approached his soon to be room. As he knocked the door he was greeted with the most beautiful set of blue eyes Liam had ever seen, and the most fragile and yet equally strong looking face that was easily the handsomest face Liam had ever seen topped with crazy light feathery hair.

  
"You must be Liam, I’m Louis what a pleasure to meet you," Louis said with a smile that could brighten up even the cloudiest of days. Liam was screwed from the start.  
Louis was the opposite of Liam in almost every sense, so much so, Liam feared that they could never get along. Where Liam like order, Louis liked chaos. Where Liam liked the quite, Louis loved the noise. Where Liam studied over the weekend, Louis partied until the early hours of Monday mornings. They would constantly fight, disagreeing about almost everything.

  
And yet it was the quite moments where Liam would be home sick and Louis would let him sleep with him during the night, or when they would watch a movie together, or buy each other apology presents that they truly bonded. After the initial wave of chaos, the calm set in where Louis and Liam’s friendship was truly able to flourish. They seemed to fight less and less and laugh more and more. They discovered that each others weaknesses was balanced out with the other’s strength. Where Louis lived in chaos, Liam kept him grounded, and where Liam lived in a calm manner, Louis brought in happiness and fun, and most importantly meaning to Liam’s life. They became inseparable and fit together like two puzzle pieces. And Liam found him self slowly falling in love, I mean how could it even have been avoided?

  
It was through Louis that Liam found his most valuable friendships. You couldn’t avoid being friends with Louis without crossing paths with Harry, a freshman like Liam. Louis and Harry had a very strange friendship that could easily be confused as a relationship, which made Liam jealous of Harry, but as time passed he came to understand that that was just how they were. He also met the care-free Niall, a freshman also, who always seemed to be so happy and seemed to know everyone on planet earth. Liam and Niall got along well very quickly. And finally he met Zayn who’s cheekbones and symmetrical face made him one of the most beautiful creatures Liam had ever seen, aside from Louis of course. Liam and Zayn had a very special relationship, where Louis brought some mischief into his life, Zayn brought some calm.

  
And years later the five of them are still the best of friends. Though they have all graduated Liam and Louis still live together, with Harry and Niall, who found love in each other living next door, and Zayn just a couple minutes away. And Liam still uncontrollably in love with his best friend.

  
It was Christmas Eve and Liam was preparing for Louis’s “Birthday Bash,” as Louis liked to call it. Though in reality it was more of a casual affair between him and Louis than a wild party, that was reserved for New Years. You see Niall and Harry went to Ireland to visit Niall’s family and Zayn was with his girlfriend, hopefully soon to be fiance, in Bradford having a romantic night out. The lads all already celebrated Louis’s birthday before they left, but Liam knew Louis was still expecting some kind of party. Liam being the love sick idiot of course was not going to let Louis down.

  
Liam had prepared Louis’s favorite dinner and had queued up his favorite films to have a nice and calm birthday/Christmas. And Louis was pleasantly surprised to see Liam lighting up some candles for dinner when he returned home.

  
"Oh Liam you shouldn’t have," Louis says in false modesty. Trying to hold back a fond smile

.  
"We both know that I should have, otherwise you would have disowned me…again," Liam says poutingly. Louis laughing at his face.

  
"Oh shut up you sap," Louis said kissing Liam on the cheek, "I actually am really surprised and really touched by this gesture."

  
And it’s silly, even now how Liam turns a bright shade of pink by the kiss. It’s not like they don’t show affection and kiss, but Liam’s heart still falter whenever Louis does it. Liam has been so in love with Louis, he just wants to know how it feels to just kiss Louis, just once. Lord knows Liam has dreamt about it plenty, leaving him awake and wanting more than just a kiss.

  
After dinner Liam and Louis were cuddling on their sofa watching Louis’s favorite movie, Iron Man. Though realistically Liam is mostly watching Louis’s childlike reaction to a film he has seen over a hundred times. This is his favorite part of watching a film with Louis, the opportunity to have Louis in his arms and getting aways with watching the outlines of Louis’s face for a couple of hours while Louis is captivated by the TV screen.

  
They were on their third film when Liam found himself with a lump of a snoring Louis in his arms. He knew it was time for bed and take Louis to sleep but he couldn’t help but love the feeling of Louis in his arms. Ever so gently he kissed Louis forehead and whispered a silent “I love you,” before freezing at the realization of the situation. He stays silent to see if Louis heard it, but he was still silently snoring. Liam sighed in relief.

  
"Hey Lou, Louis, it’s late and you should head to bed," Liam finally said slightly shaking Louis awake. Louis cuddled into Liam more, nuzzling his nose into Liam’s neck causing a shiver to travel up Liam’s spine.

  
"But I am so comfortable Li," Louis said in a raspy voice.

  
"Come on Lou, it’s late and you need sleep babe"

  
"Okay." Louis then slowly got up but turned to Liam and said, "Sleep with me, I mean it is my birthday," He said with a smirk.

  
"Technically its Christmas now," Liam smirked back.

"Come on please Li," Louis said pouting.

  
"Fine," Liam sighed in resign. He couldn’t resist Louis pouts. Louis reached for his hands and guided him to his room not until stopping abruptly and looking up. Liam looked up and saw a mistletoe in the middle of the doorway. Liam laughed in surprise.  
"Who put that there?" Liam asked.

  
"Probably Harry that romantic sap. He probably did it to have an excuse to kiss Niall without getting in trouble."

  
"Probably," Liam agreed glancing down at Louis who was still looking at the mistletoe with a fond scowl on his face. Louis looked especially beautiful then, the candle lights from their dinner still shimmering and dancing across his face, emphasizing his cheekbones and adding light to his blue eyes. "Well tradition is tradition," Liam heard himself say before registering what he was suggesting. Louis quickly glanced at Liam with a surprise expression that quickly became teasing and mirthful.

  
"That is true, and you are a traditions man, aren’t you Liam?" Louis said gradually closing the gap between their lips.

  
"I am nothing if not traditional Lou," Liam said quietly cradling Louis face with his hands and finally, finally, kissing Louis on the lips.

  
Like any first kiss it began a bit hesitant but as they became a bit familiar the heat of the kiss grew, soon becoming more that just a kiss between mates. Liam found himself melting into the kiss forming a type of dance of dominance between the two with Louis eventually giving up and letting Liam to take the lead with a slight moan. Kissing Louis was so much better than what he dreamt of and much more than what he thought he could ever get. Louis was Liam’s everything, and he tried to convey just as much with the kiss. Kissing Louis was like Christmas morning as a child, like seeing the light after being in the dark for so long, like kissing for the first time wanting it to be the last first kiss. Louis had his hands tangled in Liam’s hair, holding onto Liam like he is the only thing keeping him from drowning.

  
"I love you Lou," Liam whispered once they broke apart. "I have loved you all this time. There is no other person I could possibly love more than you. You are everything I have ever wanted Lou." Liam quickly whispered with his eyes close and forehead on Louis forehead. When he finally opened his eyes he saw tears in Louis’s eyes but also saw one of the biggest smiles plastered on his face.

  
"God, I love you to Li, so fucking much. I have loved you all this time, the moment I met you I knew I was a goner. You are just perfect and one of the most important people in my life," Louis said leaving Liam surprised.

  
"You…you love me too?"

  
"Of course you big idiot, I have always loved you." Liam couldn’t resist anymore and with the biggest smile kissed Louis again.

  
"Happy Birthday babe"

  
"Merry Christmas love," Louis responded.

  
"I love you," it felt so good for Liam to say that out loud.

  
"Love you too," Liam couldn’t be happier to hear those words escape Louis’s mouth. "But babe we should go to sleep, come sleep with me?"

  
"Yes Louis, I will always follow you," Liam said.

  
"Oh shut up you sap," Louis said in a fond tone, blushing at Liam’s comment.

  
Not much sleep was accomplished but it was easily the best night of their lives and the beginning to many happy and loving christmases to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This was originally posted on my tumblr: http://twoidiotsonelove.tumblr.com/  
> You can send in prompts there too as well :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
